wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Cabal of Destiny
The Cabal of Destiny is a Chaos warcult dedicated to the Chaos Lord of Change, Tzeentch and lead by a Thousands Sons Chaos Sorcerer named Akemos, his loyal sorcerer followers, a former Void Paladins Astartes named Xzore the Splinterer, who brought the foundation for there gene-seed, and a Heretek named Relth of the Dark Mechanicum, who supplies there vehicle and munitions. There mechanicum allies have skitarii & servitors as well as a scrap planet called the Orb. Recently Akemos has gained favor with Abaddon after the Fall of Cadia, giving him access to millions of cultists, thousands of air & ground vehicles, dozens of warships & void transports, several warbands of chaos astartes, & a squad of Abaddon's Chosen to join the Honor guard of Akemos. Chapter History Founded in M36 after Xzore committed his betrayal of the Void Paladins when he stole half of there gene-seed vault and killed there beloved Kiseran Abba. For years prior Akemos had been prying at the edges of Xzore's mind to lead him to the Night of the Splintering. Once Xzore escaped with a small fleet of warships and a company of traitor paladins along with the prized gene-seed he met up with Akemos to officially forge the alliance that became the Cabal of Destiny. Night of the Splintering For a standard century the Void Paladins recovered there numbers and supplies to there original chapter strength of about 1,500. Unknown to them three companies worth of paladins from all over the chapter, including Legetus Xzore and most of his veteran company, had decided to declare themselves a chaos warband and infiltrated the planets star port in the dead of night. They were able to steal several docked warships and some supply transports meant for the Laeraethus, the Fortress-Monastery battle barge of the paladins. Using the transports they got boarding pods fired into the ship at point blank range with no warning and used the time to get as close to the gene-seed vault as possible. While this was happening most of the other warships attacked and then boarded a Pueblan naval patrol, securing all of their ships to add to there growing flotilla and hundreds of slaves as part of the payment to Akemos. Many of the chaos splinter faction outside of his personal company is killed but Xzore and his veteran squads are able to steal half of the saved gene-seed and escape using several thunderhawks. They were able to get picked up by Xzores battle barge and headed into the warp at the cost of there traitorous but non veteran brethren still fighting aboard the transports. Before leaving the highest point of planetary orbit, and scant seconds before the Laeraethus opened up with a broadside, the False God fired a full broadside not at the flagship bearing down on it but the planet itself. the capital hive was shattered by the destructive effects of the bombardment, again leaving millions of humans in the crossfire killed. Most of his veteran company survived into the warp with the stolen genestock & naval fleet, soon after they joined Akemos to create the Cabal of Destiny. Chapter Homeworld Each sorcerer has there own warship to hold their honor guard and slaves for any rituals they might need to do while on a mission. Akemos himself used the Cabals flagship as his personal warship. As such the closest thing to a homeworld would be the worlds they recruit from, brutal chaos controlled planets ranging from death worlds full of savages to hive worlds filled with gangers. From these worlds only the most brutal and cunning youths are taken in to become marines of the Cabal. The main punishment for failure by a trainee is being turned into a mindless servitor, failure by an astartes means being turned into a Rubric warrior. Notable Campaigns *'Night of the Splintering (822.M36):' The night before the 100 year anniversary of the Void Paladins defection from Iben, Legatus Xzore betrayed his former chapter and stole half of there gene-seed as well as killing there beloved leader. *'First Cabal Invasion of Pueblo (133-137.M38)': The first attempt by the Cabal to secure more resources or otherwise destroy the Void Paladins or there recruitment base. They secure a foothold on the moon away from the forgehives and from here push straight to the surface of the planet. After several years of intense fighting they are pushed out of the system though inflict savage losses on the human population. *'Horu Assault (143.M38):' Assault on a feral world used by the Cabal as a recruiting place in vengeance for the attack on Pueblo. The Cabals main fortress on the planet is destroyed along with thousands of the native chaos worshiping savages. In this attack over a dozen chaos tomes are stolen and placed within a warded vault hidden somewhere in the chapter's holdings. *'Second Cabal Invasion of Pueblo (604.M41)': A second attempt by the Cabal to assault the holdings of the Void Paladins as well as steal back there stolen tomes. This time they are soundly defeated first in space and then on the surface of the moon when they try to land there damaged transports. After this Akemos decides that the system isnt worth raiding without far more military assets. *'Battle of Epsilon 319b62t (970 M41):' On a mining planetoid known only by the explorator placeholder it received when it was first discovered, was contested warzone by forces from the Cabal of Destiny and the Drukhari as they both also wanted to enslave the miners after both teamed up in killing the defense garrison guarding them as well as there meager fortification. A full company had been observing Cabal forces in preparation for a covert assault, alongside a force of Athirlyn exodites hunting for stolen soulstones believed to be captured by there sadistic kin. When Allarus the Stormsword & Centurion Vellom along with his entire command squad were killed from a devastating Drukhari ambush, the xenos also ambush the Cabal forces when they try to join the battle. During the ambush Sezrion seizes Allarus' fallen weapon, the relic blade Stormsword, and with it is able to rally the remaining squads and scatter the enemy before launching a full on charge into the Cabal forces. During the final assault on the Cabal forces Sezrion is sheathed in warp energy and seems to fight off a daemonic incursion of his soul while the rest of the paladins defend him from all sides. All Cabal & Drukhari forces, along with most of the Paladins and over half of there exodite allies, are killed in the brutal onslaught that follows. After this battle Sezrion is granted full ownership of Stormsword and all that comes with the champion rank. *'Larani V Corruption (998.M41):' a small group of sorcerers under the command of Akemos are using there warp powers and the teachings of the Truth to force the downfall of one of there few allies within the Imperium. By making the Emperors Truth public on that planet, the Void Paladins try to keep there converts from openly proselytizing to others, as well as causing more insidious damage in the background that eventually gets pinned to there Cult of Truth members. The hardest part for them is keeping out of notice by the Paladin company while still forcing them to show themselves on the surface. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41): '''Used warpcraft to support the frontlines including the arcane teleportation used to insert kill squads across the planet. Also the Cabals fleet helped secure the important orbital control for Abaddon. *'Battle of Troii (999.M41): Shortly after the Imperial retreat from the Cadian gate Abbadon had several of his newer lieutenants take a splinter fleet and set up a fortress from which to push from in the next phase of his Crusade. Archspinner Akemos took his fleet and followed a make shift imperial flotilla containing several warships belonging to the Void Paladins that docked at the planet Troii, a fortress world long meant to be a fallback point between Terra and the Eye of Terror in case Cadia ever fell. Which made it a perfect world to use as a staging area to crusade toward Terra and further his favor with Abaddon if he captured its surface intact unlike Cadia. (To Be Added) Chapter Organisation The warcult is led by about 30 sorcerers from the Thousand Sons, each has an Honor Guard made up of Rubric warriors, lesser Sorcerers, and Veteran marines of all types that can be as big as a company and serve as the personal acolytes of the more elite sorcerers. Under them are the regular variants of tactical, assault, devastator, and scout marines split up into two generally codex compliant reserve companies each and are used as the main forces to gather slaves and other more mundane resources not considered worth a sorcerer's attention. When Xzore joined up with Akemos he split up his veterans to jump start the Cabals effectiveness in combat. The bottom half of his veterans skill wise became the squad and company commanders for the warband while a quarter were split up as honor guard members for the sorcerers, and the top quarter of his veterans were kept on as his own honor guard. He also kept his own rank of Legatus to denote a defacto 2nd in command position. Combat Doctrine For the most part they raid for the resources and slaves needed for there rituals or to resupply there warriors. When they actually go to battle they use there immense warpcraft to conjure storms and daemons to attack alongside there Rubric warriors and normal astartes. They use large amounts of fanatical cultists as cannon fodder to probe enemy defenses or act as a distraction. With the favor of Abaddon on his side Akemos has access to more astartes variants like plague & sonic marines, as well as Khornate berserkers to fight for him though on a much more begrudging level. Also he has a squad of Abbadon's Chosen - Terminator wearing Black Legion champions, who are there as much to watch him for signs of betrayal as to protect him, though he has more than enough faith in his personal guardian to not worry about them. Notable Cabal Members '''Archspinner Akemos- As the warbands leader he is considered the chapter master but is mostly just using everyone else to his own ends and leaves the actual tactical commanding to Xzore. Legatus Xzore the Splinterer- Legatus that went to chaos and betrayed the chapter by stealing half of the gene-seed stored in the vault and killing the Kiseran at the time. Earned the Moniker "the Splinterer" after smashing Abba's chest with a power maul which caused his broken armor to shatter, this moment also set in motion the corruption of his power maul into the chater relic Splinter Spike. He joined the Cabal simply because he believed that Tzeentch would in the long run scheme his way to the top and that he wanted to back the eventual winning side. Dark Magi Relth- Heretek of the Dark Mechanicum leader of the Cabal of Destiny, currently in uncharted space on the galactic fringe that is rumored to have an advanced nanomorph civilization hidden somewhere in it. He is there to get as much intel on there tech and there own bodies, with the ultimate goal of creating a nanovirus that could transform humans into slave soldiers. He brought his own army including hordes of skitarii, combat servitors, and some titans along with his massive mobile scrap planet on par with a space hulk. Nesafor, Guardian of Akemos-''' Giant of a chaos marine who constantly guards Akemos, many are unsure if he is a Rubric or not. He is equipped with artificer armor similar to there older style that he has never been seen without even the helmet removed, doesnt speak to anyone but seems to understand Akemos' commands perfectly, and radiates large amounts of warp energy. Uses an Inferno bolter and a warp corrupted power axe that screams as it kills, it is rumored that the scream is either the victims or his own soul reaching out. He has been in the company of Akemos since before he left the Thousands Sons chapter with the sorcerer mentor that he eventually killed to take over his fledgling warcult. '''Sargent Dynax- Mid ranking commander within the warband that followed Xzore into betrayal and is now his right hand man in most affairs. Uses the daemonic chainspear, Rokhar's Maw, to rip into enemies at point blank range in spurts of bloody soul sucking violence. Considered a deranged psychopath even by his own comrades but is effective at slaughtering as many humans as possible in a short time but relishes killing other astartes the most. Eats the flesh of injured enemies when he can, often taking a break during combat to indulge his cravings, though will try and finish them with his spear to fully steal there soul with it. Has lead many vanguards for the Cabal against both Imperial and other Chaos forces including during the Fall of Cadia. Currently part of the forces amassing to assault Troii. Fleetmaster Nimeron- The Navarch of Xzores former cohort that followed him into following chaos. was in charge of the False God while Xzore lead the boarding action to steal the gene-seed. Considered the overall fleetmaster for the warband from his own personal Strike Cruiser, the Annihilator. Sorcerer Darell- Former Thousand Sons sorcerer in charge of the forces present on Epsilon 319b62t. He along with his entire force is killed after he fails to subdue first Sezrion's soul in a ritual meant to offer his soul to a daemon already watching him as well as his physical assault when he breaks free of the ritual and quickly beheads Darell. Captain Geirmundur Brattaberg- Laranian born Paladin that fell to the worship of chaos sometime in M40 alongside Feroiv and has become one of the senior commanders of the Cabal of Destiny. His entire phalanx went with him but about half were killed or captured and those that were captured suffered the same fate as Brutus, only his honor guard and a handful of othes escaped with him to meet up with Xzore. Wielded an artificer power sword alongside a powerfist with a bolter mounted on it in emulation of his gene-sire but has since been gifted a daemon sword to replace his original power sword, which in turn has been passed down as a relic of the chapter. Sargent Graeneus- Super loyal second in command that followed Geirmundur in going to chaos, secretly was the one that subtlety pushed him into it. Uses the power sword owned by Geirmundur before he received a daemon sword, a large gladius with a star of chaos etched over the Void Paladins iconography, a corrupted plasma pistol as his offhand weapon that fires balls of plasma bathed in balefire similar to that of the inferno bolts of the Rubricae with much the same effect on the soul of his victim. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours There armour is blue with a cream coloured right arm & trim along there left pauldron, Sorcerers and veterans use more cream colouring to show there higher status. Chapter Badge The chapter's badge is a book with a black Eye of Tzeentch across its open pages, all on a black 8 pointed sunburst. Chapter Relics The main relics of the Cabal is its massive library of tomes and manuscripts dating to before the Imperium. Some of them are written in xenos languages or require warpcraft to comprehend without going insane. About half of these have been taken by the Void Paladins over the centuries. Splinter Spike- Power maul that was used to kill Abba, the warp has since corrupted it to include a flanged pick on its reverse face & dozens of daemonic quills all over its striking faces that can pierce most armors to pincushion the victim inside as it feeds of there soul. Xzore uses this as his main weapon in combat. Rokhar's Maw- Chainspear with two rows of teeth that go opposite directions for extra cutting power. Large amounts of it is covered in a fleshy substance similar to an animals gums that secretes blood when it feels is about to be used and howls like a monster when the weapon is revving. It is possessed by a daemon that gorges itself on the victims soul, prompting its user to further acts of violence to keep the kills going. Where there would be micateeth or some other variant of cutting edge it has the unbreakable serrated teeth of the daemon itself growing from the chains that is covered in more of the fleshy substance. Even if it looks like it would instantly choke the mechanisms it will never jam as long as a true chaos warrior wields it. (To Be Added) Chapter Fleet *''the Orb (Space Hulk)''- Massive mobile scrap planet like space hulk capable of traveling in the warp, owned by Dark Magi Relth as the command center for his Dark Mechanicum faction. Used as a space station capable of launching hundreds of fighters and attack craft for a planetary invasion, has powerful warp tech as well as forcibly integrated xenos tech to further enhance its weapon systems during these attacks. *''Tzeentchi Autem'' (Black Ship)- A former Inquisition Blackship that was stolen and heavily corrupted by Akemos' former master before Akemos murdered him and took his fledgling warcult along with his flagship. Besides the normal imperial weapons it has several warp based technologies to further slaughter enemy warships. *''False God (Battle Barge)''- Was the flagship for Legatus Xzore prior to his betrayal of the Void Paladins. Originally it was named the True Merit before Xzore changed it right before the Night of the Splintering so that all vox hails would be tagged with the new name. *''Annihilator (Strike Cruiser)''- Used as part of the fleet in Xzores cohort and was taken along with many other paladin & pueblan naval vessels during the Night of the Splintering. Flagship of the warbands Fleetmaster. It is currently upgraded to deliver far more firepower than a similar sized loyalist warship could do thanks to its warp based technology. (To Be Added) Relations Allies Abaddon/ Chaos Undivided- Akemos is one of many the warband leaders that gained favor with Abbadon the Despoiler for having some part in the fall of Cadia. Currently this favor has gained him many times the manpower and resources he had before, though he must obey Abaddon even if it meant being used as cannon fodder for another more favored champion. [[Battleforged|'Battleforged']]- Khornate warhost that numbers in the thousands of astartes from both the World Eaters and Iron Warriors legions, first seen with the Eye of Terror during the Slave Wars. Though they hate sorcerers like all Khorne worshipers they see the Cabal as a path to greater bloodshed and a connection to Abbadon himself. They are in fact being used as brutal fodder to further Akemos' agenda and are little more than war hounds to him. Currently about 2000 marines & about 500,000 cultists are a part of the armada gathering outside the planet Troii. Order of the Beloved Pain- Slaaneshi dedicated mockery of a Sororitas order. Its leader is a former sister of battle that has gone fully to chaos and delights in turning her former sisters to chaos. besides turned sororitas she also recruits from a chaos held world so that she has a small army of female zealots along with a warband of Slaanesh worshiping astartes. Currently thousands of there astartes & zealots are part of the armada gathering outside the planet Troii. [[Plague Ravens|'Plague Ravens']]- Nurgle dedicated warband from a Raven Guard genestock. Though a rival of there patron god they joined the Cabals armada at Abaddon's command. Currently about 300 plague marines and untold amounts of undead are a part of the armada gathering outside the planet Troii. Akemos views them with utter distain and if not for there stealth skills being needed would sacrifice them at a moments notice. Enemies [[Void Paladins|'Void Paladins']]- The chapter from which most of there veteran marines splintered from under the leadership of Xzore as well as the source for much of there gene-seed. To this day they are considered the main enemy of the Cabal outside of Imperial forces due to the constant harassing done to disrupt the Cabals intricate plans. Tenebris Shades- Secretive loyalist chapter that wage a covert war of deceit & misdirection against the enemies of the Imperium that would have made Alpharius smile. They have a strike team set up just to deal with the Cabal that also includes a large group of psychic blanks to dampen the powers of nearby sorcerers & a company from the Mauryan 1532nd Combat Engineers that specialize in high risk black ops. Notable Quotes Feel free to Add your Own By the Cabal of Destiny About the Cabal of Destiny Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Thousand Sons Successors Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Sezrion Category:Chaos Undivided